Everyday
by DySolo
Summary: When JJ leaves the BAU, she finds out Spencer's biggest secret from a little help from Garcia.


Penelope and Reid watched as JJ gathered her stuff out of her office. Everyone else had gone home. Penelope sighed. She couldn't believe JJ was leaving. Sure, she understood. Henry was amazing and JJ wanted to see her son grow up without the fear of someone coming and attacking him or Will or herself.

"I can't believe she's leaving."

"I know." Spencer said, quietly, watching the woman pack up her office.

"Elle and then Gideon and now JJ. The family seven are down to four."

"I know." The man said, never taking his eyes off the beautiful blonde.

Penelope looked at him, staring so intently at JJ.

"If you knew then what you know now, would you change anything?"

"Yeah." He said simply causing Garcia to groan, getting sick of his one and two word answers.

"What would you change?"

Spencer saw the liaison stretch and sighed.

"I would have been more at ease at the football game, paid more attention to her than the statistics. I would have asked her to dinner afterwards. I would have never left her after seeing Tobias Hankel. I think about it all the time. I might have been the one who was kidnaped, but she could have gotten killed by those dogs. It could have easily been her in that chair instead of me. I would have admitted how I felt about her before Will came around. I would have been more than just Henry's godfather."

Penelope looked at him. He was still watching Jennifer Jareau. She didn't even know if he realized what he had said.

"I thought that I'd have time to... JJ and Will aren't good for each other. He's not... She's too..." Spencer made a face, trying to find the words. "They just don't fit. He's great, but they aren't... their compatibility is very low. The only thing they have in common in wanting to catch the bad guys. And he never really seemed very interested in that. She's too good for him. But then again, she's too good for me too. I'm smarter though than Will. I could learn. I could.."

He paused, inhaling sharply as JJ bent over in front of the door. Penelope rolled her eyes. Under all that smarts, he was still a man after all.

"I thought I'd have time to build my courage, admit my feelings. I know that she'd be more inclined to pick Will and I've prepared myself for rejection, but still... saying..'JJ, I love you' is a little more difficult than I thought."

Penelope pulled out her phone. She dialed JJ and held the phone out. She knew Spencer would never admit these things to her, definitely now that she was leaving and she wasn't going to give Spencer another thing to regret with JJ.

He noticed JJ answer the phone and sighed.

"It's probably Will, you know. Will could never give her what I could."

JJ straightened, hearing what Spencer was saying. She wanted to turn, but stayed facing away.

"What would you tell her if you could walk up to her?"

Spencer turned to look at Penelope for the first time, the woman quickly, hiding the phone. He smiled a little sadly.

"Why does it matter? She's leaving."

"It matters to you."

He licked his bottom lip, slowly. He looked back at JJ, who was now sitting on her desk.

"I'd tell her that from the first moment she walked into the BAU, I was fascinated with her. She was one of the first women to treat me like a man. To make me feel like a man, instead of a little boy trying to play cops and robbers with all the adults. She made, she makes me feel like... I can do anything. She's beautiful and amazing and I might not be the best man in the world, but I think I could be the best man for her."

He frowned when she noticed the blonde looking upset.

"I'd never make her cry, like he's doing right now. Well, I take that back. That's a slightly impossible statement to make. She'd cry probably, but I'd do whatever it took to make her smile again after and if I was the one to make her cry, apologize and make it right. Although," He sighed. "Her eyes turn a darker blue when she's upset. It's kind of dramatically beautiful."

Penelope chuckled. "God, kid, you got it bad."

JJ chuckled a little through her tears in her office, running her hand through her hair.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Garcia asked.

"We work together. She's with Will. Henry. It isn't right."

"Do you regret it?."

"Every day."

Spencer smiled sadly. He stood up, grabbing his bag. "I should get going."

JJ closed her phone and walked into the bullpen. She wiped her eyes and hugged the man. Spencer wrapped his arms around the woman, slightly confused.

"Are you okay?"

"You should have said something, Spence. I never thought you'd ever say anything. I've waited-"

Spencer looked at Penelope, confused. She had done something. He pulled away from the girl.

"You've waited?"

"Every day."


End file.
